Hot Topic Merchandise
Beginning in the early June of 2009, the clothing store Hot Topic began to produce Kingdom Hearts-based t-shirts. Sales began rising. In reaction to the profiting sales of their original three designs, Hot Topic then released another t-shirt. Since then, Hot Topic has released several other pieces of clothing based on the Kingdom Hearts series. The store also recently began to produce three different Kingdom Hearts II-based pins and multiple types of jewelry. Merchandise Clothing * The store began by selling three designs: two unisex designs and one that is female-only. All three designs contain two designs that were both Puzzles in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. The two unisex designs feature the Awakening and Heart puzzles, whereas the female shirt features the EDGE puzzle. * The fourth unisex shirt, is, however, unlike the other shirts, as it is not based off of a Puzzle. Instead, this shirt is black, has the Kingdom Hearts II logo centered in the middle, and has silver silhouettes of every Keyblade that appears in the game. * Two more unisex shirts have been created, the first of these featuring many of the main characters over a pure-black background, all facing forward. The second is Hot Topic's first (and currently only) Kingdom Hearts-based hoodie. The hoodie is black, and featured four perpendicular squares featuring a headshot of one main character each. The top left is King Mickey, the top right is Sora, the bottom left is Goofy, and the bottom right is Donald Duck. * More shirts have since been added, as well as another female-oriented shirt was created. This black shirt contains a picture of Sora, Donald, and Goofy in battle position over a white area, with the phrase "BEWARE THE HEARTLESS" written above them. * Another shirt shows Sora in his Vampire Form with the Way to the Dawn Keyblade in the background. * The only t-shirt based on Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days is a shirt with the cover design of the game and it comes for both genders. This shirt incorrectly shows Axel with blue eyes instead of green eyes. *The most recent additions to the T-shirt collection is one featuring Mickey in his Organization coat and another group T-shirt. Accessories * The store also recently began to produce three different Kingdom Hearts II-based pins; they model the Kingdom Key, Heartless insignia, and logo of Kingdom Hearts II. * The store also produces two other Kingdom Hearts-based accessories: a key-chain with a Kingdom Key D and Hidden Mickey attached to it, a Heartless bracelet, and a necklace reminiscent of Sora's crown necklace. Gallery Clothing File:Clothing6.jpg|One of the unisex original three t-shirts. File:Clothing1.jpg|One of the unisex original three t-shirts. File:Clothing3.jpg|The female-oriented original t-shirt. File:Clothing7.jpg|The fourth Kingdom Hearts shirt by Hot Topic. File:Clothing4.jpg|A design featuring all of the main characters from the second game. File:Clothing5.jpg|The one and only Kingdom Hearts-based hoodie. File:Clothing2.jpg|The second female-oriented t-shirt. File:Shirt.jpg|The Dark Heart t-shirt. File:HotTopic358.png|The only 358/2 Days t-shirt so far. File:MickeyShirt.JPG|The Mickey T-Shirt. File:GroupShirt.JPG|Another design featuring all of the main characters from the second game. File:Heartless.jpg|A design with the Heartless emblem. File:232218 hi.jpg|T-Shirt with the Kingdom Key. File:278036 hi.jpg|Shadow Heartless T-Shirt. File:Quantum_Awakening_T-Shirt.png|Kingdom Hearts Roxas's Awakening Platform T-Shirt Accessories File:Heartless_Pin.jpeg| Kingdom Hearts Heartless Pin. File:Keyblade_Pin.jpeg|Kingdom Hearts Keyblade Pin. File:163049_hi.jpeg| Kingdom Hearts II Logo Pin. File:Hmm_hmm_hmm.jpeg| Kingdom Hearts Keyblade Key Chain. File:Keyblade_necklace.jpeg| Disney Kingdom Hearts Crown Necklace. File:Sora_Crown_Cosplay_Necklace.jpg|Sora Crown Cosplay Necklace File:Disney_Kingdom_Hearts_Group_Pin.jpg|Kingdom Hearts Original Soundtrack cover Pin File:Heartless_Bracelet.png|Kingdom Hearts Heartless Rubber Bracelet Category:Merchandise